Not the Plan
by not-so-average-07
Summary: It was simple enough, take care of my little brother, graduate high school and move on. Then i met him and his stupid mouth and stupid eyes and stupid powers. Well, there goes that plan. CalebOC
1. Greiving

I walked into the quiet house and shut the door with my foot. I carefully walked upstairs and into the bedroom, gently I laid him down and changed him into his PJ's. When he was settled I went down to my room. I changed out of the black dress and heels I was wearing and fell into bed. It was there, alone in my room and an almost empty house that I let myself cry for the first time that day.

"Alek, I didn't think I would see you two so soon."

"Aidan, go play okay? I love you."

"Love you too. Alek, you'll pick me up right?"

"Of course. I promise."

I watched as he walked to the back of the room then I pulled his teacher off to the side.

"The funeral was just yesterday Alek. You should take some more time. Adjust to this new life."

"I can't we have no family left, my mom is off the map and he is all mine now. I signed the papers just yesterday morning. I just want to make this as normal for him as possible. Get him back into a routine."

"Alek you are 18 years old. You are entitled to time."

"Not when I have an eight year old to raise. Right now all I have to worry about is finding daycare for him. He gets done with school before I do because I tutor."

"Well then there we go, I will take Aidan home with me every day after school and you can pick him up when you're all done."

"Mrs. Garwin, I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking I am telling. You can pick him up after you are done with tutoring."

"Mrs. Garwin, Aidan has had issues lately. He thinks that I won't come in for him or something, sense what happened to our parents. Just tell him that no matter what, I will be there after school."

"He'll be fine Aleksandra. Go to school, or you could even go home."

"I'll be at school if you need anything, Thank you."

I smiled at her and walked out of the middle school. the drive to Ipswich High didn't take long but I was still a few minutes late. I walked into my first class and right away the looks of pity started, yeah it was going to be a long day. After my final tutoring session I got into my car and drove to the Garwins. Everyone knew where they lived, them the Parry's, Sims' and Danvers families. They are Ipswich royalty. When I got there I walked up and knocked on the door. A maid answered.

"Hi, I am here to pick up Aidan McCoy."

"He is in the living room with Mr. Garwin and Mr. Sims."

"Uh, thanks."

I walked past her and into the larger foyer. Then I heard Aidan laugh, something I haven't heard in over a week. I followed that sound to a huge living room. Aidan was running from a brunette guy who chased him behind a couch where a blonde picked him up and carefully tossed him onto the couch. I smiled then walked farther into the living room.

"Look at you Superman."

"Alek!"

He jumped off of the couch and into my arms.

"You're here!"

"Told you I would be."

"Hello Alek."

I turned and watched Mrs. Garwin walk into the living room.

"He was an angel Alek. This is my son Reid and his friend Tyler. Boys this is Aleksandra McCoy."

"Nice to meet you both, ready to go Aidan?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Uh right dinner, umm we have lots of leftovers?"

"You mean that we have lots of sandwiches to eat?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"How about this, we throw away all of the gross stuff we don't' want and order a pizza?"

"Deal, let's go."

I helped Aidan into his coat then he hugged Mrs. Garwin goodbye and did some sort of handshake with Reid and Tyler.

"Ai, can you go wait in the car for a minute?"

"Sure."

He ran out of the house, I looked over at Mrs. Garwin.

"We should figure out a payment plan or something."

"No charge."

"I can pay."

"I know that you can Alek, I just don't want you too. Besides the boys did most of the work anyway."

I looked at Reid and Tyler, then I smiled at them.

"Thanks for making him laugh, he seems to like you guys."

"He's a cool kid. Sorry, about what happened."

"Thank you, I better go. See you Monday Mrs. Garwin."

I smiled at her again then walked out of the house. When I got into the car Aidan was in his seat buckled up and ready to go. On the way home I listened to him tell me all about Reid and Tyler and how cool they were and how much fun he had. That night, after he was all ready for bed I went into his room to tuck him in.

"Alek?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"If we had the same daddy, why didn't we have the same mommy?"

"Well, when I was about your age, my mom and dad decided that they didn't want to be married anymore. So she left."

"But she wanted to leave, did mom and dad want to leave us?"

"No, of course they didn't want to leave us Aidan, never. The guy that hit them, he just didn't see them I guess."

"Who hit them?"

"I don't know Aidan, he left after it happened."

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair and it's going to hurt for a while but you always have me okay? I promise."

"Really promise?"

"Really promise. Hey, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

"Brooke asked me if she could move in with us, for awhile while we take care of things. So, would you be okay with Brooke moving in with us?"

"Well, when would she move in?"

"Tomorrow probably."

"Why not tonight?"

I laughed then tucked him into bed.

"Because it's late, so I take it that you are okay with Brooke moving in then?"

"YES!"

"Good, well little man I will see you in the morning okay?"

"Night Alek, I love you."

"Night Ai, love you too."

I kissed his forehead and shut out the light, I walked out of his room shutting the door behind me. I texted Brooke about Aidan then walked into my bedroom. After changing and taking care of a few other things, I was walking past my parents room when I opened the door and walked inside. This would be Brooke's room, I have a nice sized room and my own bathroom, and I don't really think I could bring myself to stay in here anyway.


	2. Cleaning

**I am posting two chapters tonight mainly because I made a promise to someone a very long time ago to get this story published. So this is for Kris Knight. **

**Read and review if you feel like it, if not thats cool too.**

There are things that I am going to get used too. Paying the bills, buying groceries, taxes, getting Aidan to school every morning, cooking, cleaning and everything else like that. Something that I don't think I am going to get used to however is the fact that Aidan can't sleep past seven on the weekends. I got up with him and set him up in the living room with breakfast and cartoons then I went back upstairs to take a shower. After using almost all of the hot water I climbed out and changed into sweats and a tank top then threw my hair into a pony tail. I went downstairs, grabbed my own breakfast and watched a little TV with Aidan. After his shows were over I had him take a shower while I cleaned up from breakfast. When he was done we went back downstairs and he played in the backyard while I finished my homework. At ten the front door bell rang, I opened the door to find Brooke standing there. I looked past her to all of the stuff she had with her in her truck and laughed.

"Brooke!"

"Aidan!"

He ran past me and gave Brooke a huge hug. She picked him up off of the ground and held him tighter, then she carried him into the house.

"Alek said that you're moving in today."

"Yes I am, are you gonna help me?"

"Sure."

"First we need to clean up her new room. Aidan, will you go get some boxes from the back room?"

"Yup."

Brooke set him down and he took off into the back room to get boxes. Brooke came forward and gave him a hug.

"How are you?"

"So, so. You are getting the master bedroom."

"Wait, I figured you would move into the master."

"I can't."

"Okay, but at least let me take Aidan somewhere for a little bit so you can go through some of the stuff and keep what you want and things like that."

"Okay, thanks Brooke."

I took the boxes from Aidan when he came back into the room then Brooke took him to the park. I walked upstairs slowly and entered the master bedroom. I looked under the bed first but nothing was there so I cleaned out the bathroom first then the nightstands. Most of the stuff got thrown away but little things that I or Aidan would want was kept. After the nightstands I worked on the dressers and closets. All of their clothes would be sent to good will. Photos were wrapped up and put into boxes to stay here. I was almost done with the closet when I found one last thing, a small folder with my dad's name on it. I sat on the ground and opened it up. Inside there was just a couple sheets of paper. Name Change documents. Apparently when my father was 23 he changed his name from Erik Collins to Erik McCoy. Okay weird, why would my father have to change his name? I shook the thoughts away and put those files into the keep pile. I moved all of the things I was keeping into three different boxes then moved them downstairs to the backroom, then I put all of the trash into bags in the hall and all of the clothes into boxes to be taken. I was upstairs moving things around when the door bell rang, note to self get Brooke a key. I made it past the obstacle course of bags and boxes and down the stairs without any permanent injury. When I opened the door I was surprised, instead of Brooke and Aidan standing there Reid and Tyler were.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hey, Aidan left his bookbag at our place last night, my mom had me drop it off."

"Thank you, come on in, he is actually"

"Reid! Tyler!"

The three of us turned, Aidan jumped out of Brooke's car and ran up to the boys, they did that handshake thing again.

"Let's go inside."

The five of us walked inside and into the living room. Brooke was sending me a pointed look.

"Guys this is my friend Brooke Davis, Brooke this is Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims. Reid's mom is Aidan's teacher. The boys brought your backpack to you Aidan."

"Cool thanks, can they stay and help us?"

"Help with what?"

"I'm moving in today."

"We'd love to help."

"You don't have too."

"But we're going too, where do we start?"

"I guess moving the bags from upstairs to the trash and the boxes to my car to be taken to goodwill then knowing Brooke we'll have to move all of the furniture around before moving her stuff in."

"You know me well best friend."

We made a sort of assembly line and soon enough the trash was taken care of and the boxes in Tyler's Hummer, he insisted that he could take care of them for me. Tyler and Brooke said that they would take that stuff before moving Brooke's room around and Aidan wanted nothing more than to go with them, they left and Reid was on his cell phone talking to somebody outside so I went back upstairs and into my parents room. I walked into the large closet that now only held my step mother's wedding dress. I sat on the floor and before I knew it I was crying. I didn't hear Reid walk in but I felt it when he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I don't know Reid. Aidan is eight years old and his parents are gone. I am only eighteen how am I supposed to do this?"

"Just like you are right now. Getting by one day at a time and knowing when to ask for help, not taking anyone's crap when they say that you can't. And tonight my mom is going to watch Aidan so you and your friend can some to Nicky's with us."

"I don't know."

"Either you say yes or I will kidnap you."

"Bring it, I'll just kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Yeah, we'll see about that Malfoy."

Reid laughed and pulled me into a headlock, I laughed and shoved him off of me.

"You and I are going to be good friends."

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and flipped it open, I looked at the picture on the screen.

"Who is the girl?"

"Sara Wenham."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yup, for about two years. You will meet her tonight."

The sound of the downstairs door opening and closing broke into our little world. Reid helped me stand up then we walked downstairs.

"Time to move furniture?"

"Hell yes, let's move."

By the time we were done the entire room had been moved about seven times. Brooke gave the TV and DVD player that she brought with her to Aidan since I gave her my parents. He took off into his room with Reid and Tyler to set it up. I told Brooke about going out later that night while we were sitting on her just made bed.

"His mom wants to watch Aidan and he wants to take us to Nicky's to meet his friends."

"Awesome. Tyler is so hot Alek, and he's single!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, Brooke hasn't had the best luck with guys her last boyfriend Felix was a real tool. Maybe Tyler is the one that could change all of that.

"We better start getting ready then."

The boys walked back into Brooke's room and Aidan sat on the bed between us.

"I'll drop him off later?"

"Why don't you let him go with us, then he can meet the guys and hang out for a little bit."

"I don't know."

"You can trust us."

"Please San, pretty please!"

"As long as you promise to wear your seatbelt."

"Thank you!"

"And you change into your sweats and stuff. Get moving."

He ran out of the room and down the hall. I lead Reid and Tyler downstairs and wrote down a list of stuff that Aidan likes to eat and handed it to Tyler.

"He can be really picky."

"He'll be fine Alek, I promise."

Reid went outside to start the Hummer and Aidan came running down the stairs and jumped into my arms. I held him tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I held him for another minute then passed him off to Tyler. After they left I turned and faced Brooke.

"He'll be fine Alek, let's go get ready."

"Okay but just remember, if you bring someone home that an eight year old is right down the hall."

"He said we would come here?"

"Past experience."

I left it at that and went upstairs to get ready.


	3. Meeting

**Yeah okay so i am putting up the third chapter, but this does mean that the story is half over, it is only six chapters long.**

We walked into Nicky's ten minutes late thanks to Brooke's hair curly or straight debate, she decided on straight just to let you know. I spotted Reid first sitting at a table with his arm around a pretty blonde. We made our way through the crowd and stopped at the table.

"You made it. Take a seat."

Brooke sat between Tyler and Reid's girlfriend so that left me to sit between Reid and one of his friends.

"Ladies this is my girlfriend Sara Wenham, that is Pogue Parry and his girlfriend Kate Tunney, you already know Tyler, next to him is Chase Collins and then there is Caleb Danvers. Guys this is Brooke Davis and Alek McCoy."

We smiled and said hello, then surprisingly we fell in easy conversation. The guy I was sitting next too, Caleb, turned and looked at me.

"You two go to IH?"

"Yeah, less rules and no uniform."

"Uniform isn't so bad. Reid told us what happened, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Reid and Tyler are good guys."

"When they want to be. Hey, you play pool?"

"Little bit."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

He stood and helped me out of my seat, then he gently led me through the massive crowd of people to the empty pool table in the back of the bar. From the way he was greeted it was easy to see that I was with one of Spenser Academy's elite. When we got to the table he set everything up and let me break. Out of five games I won three, and I learned a lot about Caleb.

"So you boys have been friends forever then?"

"Pretty much, except for Chase. He just transferred in. What about you and Brooke?"

"She always says Cradle to Grave. She's a great friend and she is so beyond amazing with Aidan. Actually Reid and Tyler are great with him too."

"That's because mentally they are about 4 years old."

I laughed and leaned against the table next to him. Talking to Caleb was nice, soothing in a way. I looked down at my watch, 11:30.

"Shit, I need to go pick up Aidan."

I turned and peered through the crowd, Brooke was on the dance floor laughing with Tyler.

"I can give you a ride."

"You don't have to do that."

"Come on, let her have her fun. Plus, it will give me a chance to talk to you more."

I smiled at him and nodded my head yes. I told Brooke the plan and she winked at me, Caleb grabbed his keys and led me outside to his car.

"So it is true."

"What's true?"

I motion around the inside of the mustang.

"The Sons of Ipswich have it all."

"You heard about us?"

"Everyone hears about you guys. All of the stories like the witch hunts and everything."

Caleb smiled but he still looked slightly uncomfortable. I shook that off and we continued on our way. When we got to Reid's I managed to get Aidan into the backseat of Caleb's car without waking him up while Caleb talked to Mrs. Garwin. When he was finished and we both said goodbye Caleb drove Aidan and I home. He carried Aidan inside and right upstairs to his room, then I walked him to the front door.

"Thank you, I had fun with your friends."

"_Our_ friends and anytime. What are you two doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Brooke is taking Aidan to a movie. They have spent every Sunday together since he was born pretty much."

"That's nice of her, so does that mean you are free tomorrow?"

"It might meant that yes."

"I have a few things to do in town, join me?"

"Sure."

"Pick you up at ten then. Goodnight."

"Night."

Caleb tilted his head slightly in my direction then left. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, an hour later I was still thinking about Caleb when Brooke came bouncing into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Oh, my God!"

"Good night?"

"He is so sweet. He followed me home in his Hummer then walked me to the front door, kissed my cheek, waited until I was safely inside then left. Perfect freaking gentlemen."

"That makes two. Caleb brought me home, carried Aidan inside and invited me out tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That is so great. Things are starting to look up again just like I told you they would. Have you made a decision about Harvard yet?"

"I'm not going. I got into State so I can just stay here."

"Alek."

"No, Aidan comes first. Aidan will always come first."

"Okay, fine. Just enjoy your day with Caleb okay?"

"Night Brooke."

She smiled and left my room. I rolled over, closed my eyes and went to sleep with an actual smile on my face.

When my alarm went off at nine I rolled out of bed and into the shower. By the time Caleb knocked on the door I had just made it downstairs. Brooke winked at me from the living room but I just rolled my eyes and opened the door. Caleb was standing there smiling at me.

"Morning beautiful."

"Hey, want to come in?"

"Sure."

I stepped aside and let him in. he went into the living room and sat next to Aidan. I went into the kitchen to grab my jacket and shoes, I turned when Brooke came bouncing in.

"So cute."

"Thanks I know."

"Please, he's cute you are just hot."

I laughed and the both of us walked back into the living room. Aidan had moved so he was sitting on Caleb's lap and it looked like he had Caleb's cell phone in his little hands. I went over and looked at him.

"You have fun with Brooke okay?"

"Okay, I invited Tyler too."

"What?"

"Caleb taught me how to text."

Brooke came forward, grabbed Aidan and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You are amazing."

"I know."

Caleb laughed and stood up. I kissed Aidan's forehead and together Caleb and I walked outside and got into his car, then we were off. Most of the conversation was about school. Halfway into town I looking in the mirror and screamed. Sitting in the backseat and a dead, decaying corpse. Caleb saw it and swerved into the other lane, hitting a semi head on. I felt Caleb grab my arm then black took over. When I could see again we were in his car all in one piece and the semi was behind us still driving down the road. I undid my seat belt and jumped out of the car, breathing heavily I leaned against the door. Caleb got out of the car and came to stand in front of me.

"What in the hell just happened?"

"There is something I have to tell you."

"Ya think??"

"You said that you have heard the stories about us, the stories are true. Reid, Tyler, Pogue and I have these powers but the power is seductive. When we turn 18 we ascend and the more we use the faster we age. What you just saw is a darkling and it was sent to me but I don't know who sent it."

"Who else knows?"

"Our parents, Sara and Kate."

"What do you mean you age?"

"I can show you."

I looked into Caleb's eyes and I trusted him, well this is not how I planned for things to go. I just wanted to take care of my brother, graduate high school and move on. Then I met him with his mouth and eyes and muscles and apparently powers. I just shook my head and got into Caleb's car. This time the ride was spent in silence. We arrived at an old house on the edge of town.

"Is this where you plan on hiding my body?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Insanely enough I do."

"Come on."

We got out of the car and he laced his fingers with mine. I let him lead me across the yard and into the decaying house. It was filthy inside, dust covered everything, like nobody had lived here for years. We walked through the house and up the stairs, when we got to the top and old man was standing there.

"Alek, that's Gorman, he lives here."

I nodded at him and kept a hold of Caleb's hand. We walked farther into the room and stopped next to a chair.

"Alek, this is my father William Danvers. He is 43 years old."

Caleb pulled me closer and I looked, what I saw made me squeeze Caleb's hand as tightly as I could. His father looked to be around 100 years old. When his eyes snapped open I jumped back then I looked at Caleb. He nodded to his father then pulled me from the room, down the stairs and back out to his car. We just stood there for twenty minutes before he began to speak.

"My father became addicted to the power, that's what he became. He won't will away his power because he is stubborn and because if you will away your power you die."

I looked at him and realized how hard it was for him to tell me this. I reached for his hand and just held it.

"So the darkling means that someone is after you?"

"Pretty much."

"It'll be okay Caleb, let's go back to my house and relax okay?"

"You still want to be around me?"

"I have a weakness for pretty warlocks."

He laughed a little bit then helped me into his car. When we got back to my place Brooke's car was still gone and I noticed that only an hour had passed since Caleb picked me up this morning. We walked inside and laid down on the couch and I listened while he told me about his history. At some point we fell asleep and I began to dream. I was sitting in the kitchen when Chase appeared out of nowhere.

"So he told you, I knew he would have too if I put your precious life in danger. It's a relief really, having you know I mean. So when I take him you will understand."

"Take who?"

"You'll find out soon…sis."


	4. Knowing

I woke up to the door slamming shut. I left Caleb sleeping on the couch and walked into the front hall. Aidan was getting a piggy back ride from Tyler, I smiled at caught him when he jumped from Tyler's back to my arms.

"What did you see?"

"Monsters VS Aliens."

"Like it?"

"LOVED IT! Where's Caleb?"

"Sleeping on the couch. I think you should wake him up."

"Okay!"

I set him down and he ran into the living room with Brooke following closely behind. I looked over at Tyler.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

He opened the door for me and we both walked out onto the porch and sat on the swing.

"Caleb told me everything."

"What?"

"We almost died."

"What??"

"Someone sent him a darkling and he swerved into a semi. We would have died if he hadn't used and told me."

"A darkling?"

"Yeah, and I just had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"A scary one."

Before I could tell him any details the front door opened and Brooke, Caleb and Aidan walked out.

"Caleb said we should get the others and have dinner."

"That's a great idea. How about we invite everyone over here?"

"Awesome, we can play the WII."

Aidan ran back inside with Caleb's cell attached to his hand. I mock glared at Caleb.

"When he wants one of those for his birthday you can tell him no."

"I'll just let him use mine."

I just stuck my tongue out at him. Brooke rolled her eyes and sat on Tyler's lap.

"Dinner sound good?"

"Actually I was thinking that you and I could do something together."

"Even better, I'll go get changed."

She kissed his cheek and ran back into the house to no doubt go through every piece of clothing she owns. Caleb wondered back inside to find Aidan and his phone. I looked back at Tyler.

"Can we all meet later?"

"Yeah, get Caleb to take you to the colony house at 11."

"Thank you, Ty."

He smiled at me then stood up when Brooke came back outside. She gave me a quick hug goodbye then they were gone. A few minutes later Caleb came back out, cell phoneless, and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can we go to the Colony house later?"

"For what?"

"To talk to the guys."

"Uh, okay?"

"Good, because Tyler has already planned it."

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

"We can talk later."

"Okay, I am only letting this go because there is something I want to do."

"What?"

He smiled a little then leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised at first but the I reacted and started kissing him back.

"Excuse me, did somebody order some food?"

Caleb and I pulled apart and I blushed. Caleb pulled out his wallet and paid the guy, on his way into the house he kissed my forehead. My blush subsided just as Reid, Sara, Kate and Pogue pulled up out front.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, where's my main man?"

"Inside setting up his WII."

Pogue took Sara and Kate inside so they could finally meet Aidan. Reid took the seat next to me and casually draped his arm over my shoulders.

"So, you and golden boy, nice."

"How did you know?"

"He was smiling, and after the feeling of terror went away I pieced it together."

"Terror?"

"Seeing him smile."

"Funny."

"I know, baby boy texted me."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later okay?"

"Okay, now feed me woman!"

I laughed then grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him inside. We grabbed some food then walked into the living room. I made my way to Caleb who was sitting in the chair. Aidan was on the floor with Kate and Sara.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"My lap is always the answer to that question."

He smirked and I couldn't help but melt a little. That damn smirk is going to get me into SO much trouble. I turned and sat down on his lap.

"Aidan is a little pimp."

"Great, that's all I need. I can see it now, I won't like any of his girlfriends."

"That's because you are protective."

"Some call it over protective."

"You let him go with Reid and Tyler."

"For some reason, I just trusted all of you right away."

"It's the good looks."

"True, I mean Pogue sucked me right in."

Caleb looked shocked then he set out things on the table and began to tickle me. I tired to get away but he had me trapped. Aidan walked over to us.

"Caleb stop!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"She laughs way more if you tickle her knee."

"Traitor!"

They both looked at each other and before I knew it I was on the floor being attacked and laughing so hard I could barely breathe. When they finally took mercy on me I looked at Aidan.

"Don't mess with the big sister, she plans your birthdays."

"Evil."

"Eviler."

"Evilest."

"Reid like."

"Thank you."

We all burst out laughing after that little comment. For the next few hours we all just hung out and played WII. Brooke came back about ten thirty, which was a few minutes after everyone else had left. Aidan was fast asleep and it was just Caleb and I.

"How was dinner?"

"Great, dessert was better though."

"Skank."

"And I love it."

"Caleb and I are going for a ride, look out for Ai?"

"No problem. Night."

"Night."

"Goodnight Brooke."

She smiled at us then disappeared upstairs. Caleb and I got ready then got back into his car. This time the ride was full of tense silence. He knew I was keeping something from him and yeah that wasn't fair but it would just be so much easier to tell them all at once. When we arrived he led me down to the basement where he took his spot at the head of the group. I sat on the floor between Tyler and Reid.

"So you all know that Alek knows about us and you know why. Alek, you should start by telling us why you wanted to meet."

"Is this about the dream?"

"What dream?"

"I had a dream earlier and Chase was in it. He said that he knew you would tell me if I was in danger. Then he said something about taking someone then he called me sis."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"We need to learn more about Chase, Caleb."

"Tomorrow. Until then stay sharp."

They agreed and one by one they all left, Caleb took me home and walked me to the door.

"Everything will be okay, I promise you."

"Caleb, will you stay tonight?"

"Sure, if you want me too."

"Please."

He nodded and followed me into the house, he locked the door and followed me upstairs. I gave him a pair of basketball shorts then went into Aidan's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, I closed his door then went back into my room and shut the door. Caleb was sitting on my bed in the shorts but no shirt.

"Well there's a good distraction."

"I do what I can."

I laughed a bit then walked into my bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. Walking back into my room I turned out the lights, crawled into my bed and threw the covers over me, Caleb did the same. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body.

"Nothing is going to happened to you, I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Nothing will happen to Aidan either."

"I'm holding you to that Danvers."

I woke up the next morning to Caleb kissing my forehead.

"I have to go get ready for school, I'll call you later though okay?"

"Bye."

He pulled the covers up around me then left. I slept until my alarm went off then got up and got Aidan ready for school. Brooke met me downstairs.

"Want to ride together?"

"Actually I am just going to take Aidan then skip."

"Are you okay?"

"Just really tired."

"Okay, just call me later if you need anything okay?"

"I will."

She gave me a tight hug then yelled to Aidan.

"Bye buddy, I love you."

"Love you too Brooke."

She smiled at me one more time then left the house. After she was gone I noticed that I was running late to get Aidan to school. I ran around getting his stuff then got him into the car and drove him to school. when we walked in Mrs. Garwin came over to me.

"Hello Alek how are you?"

"Fine thanks."

"I was hoping I could speak with you."

"Sure, I'll pick you up later Aidan."

"Bye."

He gave me a hug then ran off to play with his friends. I followed Reid's mother into the hallway and she closed the door to her classroom over.

"I know that you know about the boy Alek."

"I won't say a word. I swear."

"I know you won't, I trust you. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. Uh I will be at home if Aidan needs anything."

"Skipping?"

"Quiet time."

"Okay, you can pick Aidan up from my house whenever."

"Thanks."

I left the elementary school and drove to the dells where I sat with my feet dangling over the side.

"Don't do it! You have too much to live for!"

I turned and watched Reid walk over and sit down next to me. I elbowed him in the side.

"I could have fallen."

"I would have saved you."

"How did you even find me?"

"Mom called and I traced you."

"Traced me?"

I watched as his eyes flashed black for the briefest moment, when they went back to his normal blue I understood.

"So you guys can do anything?"

"Anything."

"Show me something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Reid suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and threw us both off of the cliff. I didn't even have a chance to scream before we landed lightly on the ground.

"Wow."

"Cool right?"

"Cool, terrifying, insane and fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. How are we getting back up?"

"Walking, I have used enough for one day."

We walked back up the cliff to my car and sat on the hood. Reid and I just sat there looking at the view.

"Any news about Chase?"

"Just his birth name, Chase Goodwin Pope-Collins. His adoptive parents died in a car accident on his eighteenth birthday but other than that nothing."

"I can't get the dream out of me head. His face, his voice, how he called me…"

"Called you what?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"We have to get to my house, now!."

We got into my car and I made it to my house in record time. Without saying a word to Reid I ran inside and back to the study where I was keeping everything. I pulled the lid off of the top box and grabbed the file out of it, after finding what I was looking for I sank to the ground, Reid was right at my side.

"This is to verify that Erik James Collins and legally changed his name to Erik Matthew McCoy. Oh my God."

"No way."

"He called me sis. My dad's name was Collins. Reid, he's my brother, Aidan's brother."

"That means that Aidan is one of us."

"Call the others and get them here."

"I'll tell Caleb to pick Aidan up too."

Reid picked up his cell phone and started making the calls. I numbly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Fifteen minutes later Brooke came running inside followed by Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sara.

"What's going on?"

"Chase?"

"What about Chase, what's the big deal?"

"Brooke, there's something you should know."


	5. Deceiving

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and everything!**

That night Aidan was asleep in his bed. After checking on him for the eighth time in an hour I walked back downstairs and into the living room. Taking a seat next to Caleb I looked over at Brooke. She had taken it all really well, she even thought it was cool. Well, that's Brooke for you.

"So Chase is your brother which means that your dad had these powers so Aidan will also have these powers?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, so what does Chase want?"

"I want power."

We all turned, Chase was standing in the doorway. The guys all jumped up but with a wave of his hand Chase had them secured against the wall where they couldn't move. I motioned for the girls to sit still then I stood up.

"Big brother."

He smiled at me.

"So you've learned that daddy wasn't the man you though he was then. No worries, I took care of that."

"What?"

"Car accidents are my specialty. So, where is my adorable little brother?"

"Leave Aidan alone."

"I can't. you see I have a problem, I am a bit of a power addict, I like to use. So when daddy refused to will me his powers I had to get rid of him. But wait, I can just take Aidan and force him to do it when he turns thirteen."

"You would kill your own family for power?"

"Pretty much yeah. Unless, well your boy toy over there turns 18 real soon so he could just take Aidan's place. Think about it, the clock is ticking."

He waved his hand and disappeared. Caleb and all of the guys fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"When's your birthday?"

"Saturday."

"Yeah, we need a plan."

The week dragged and flew at the same time. Saturday morning came with rain. I was content enough to stay in my bed cuddled up to Caleb. I heard my bedroom door open the Aidan was crawling into bed with us.

"What's wrong buddy? Bad dream?"

"Yeah, it's the thing in my closet, Caleb make it go away."

Caleb, still half asleep, crawled out of bed and walked down the hall with Aidan, I drifted back off to sleep. When I woke again the spot next to me was still empty. I walked down the hall and looked into Aidan's room, I had to keep myself from laughing. Aidan must have gotten to Tyler too because there on the bed, all three guys were asleep. Caleb at the head of the bed, Tyler at the foot of the bed and Aidan in the middle using to two guys as a pillow. I crept into Brooke's room and woke her up. I pulled her into the hall then pointed into Aidan's room. She got the evil grin on her face then walked back into her room only to reappear minutes later with her camera in hand. After taking a few pictures she out her camera away again. The two of us walked downstairs and started to make breakfast. By the time our three sleeping beauties arrived in the kitchen Reid, Sara, Pogue and Kate were already there.

"Morning birthday boy."

"Hey."

He gave me a quick kiss then wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you get the monster?"

"Of course."

"Caleb and Tyler kicked its ass."

"Aidan Daniel McCoy."

"What?"

"No more hanging with Reid."

"I got that from Brooke."

"Traitor!"

I smiled a bit then shook my head. Breakfast was full of fake smiles and false laughter. Even though it was Caleb's birthday it was also D day. After breakfast was over I got Aidan all cleaned up and changed. Then he went with Reid, Mrs. Garwin was taking him for the night. After they were gone I paced a lot, thinking to myself. I had a plan, a completely reckless dangerous plan that could get me killed, but it's still a plan. I grabbed my keys and popped my head into the living room.

"Aidan forgot something."

"Want company?"

"No, I'll be right back."

I waved goodbye and left the house. Instead of taking the main roads to the Garwin Estate I took the back roads until I ended up outside of Putnam barn. When I walked in he was standing there.

"You've got some guts sis."

"No, just stupidity. Must be genetic."

"Ouch, your words they hurt me. Where's my brother in law?"

"Not here. Don't do this Chase."

"Why not?"

"Because we are your family."

"I never had a family."

"But you can now."

"I don't need anybody."

"That is bull and you know it."

"No, what's bull is the fact that you thought you could get here unnoticed. The hero squad just arrived."

I turned and sure enough my stupid, stupid boyfriend and my stupid, stupid friends were all there. I turned back to Chase.

"Just end it."

"Intriguing, but I think I will take the power."

His eyes went black and I was flown across the room and I slammed into the wall. I was seeing stars but at least I was conscious. Reid and Tyler were fighting him no, Pogue and Caleb doing their best to help. I stood up.

"Collins!"

"God little sisters are annoying!"

"Please just end it."

"No, my way is much more fun."

I watched as the fight progressed. Chase was strong, but not against 4 others. Then, suddenly, Caleb fell to his knees and lightening started going through his body.

"About time you ascend Golden Boy. I was getting a little impatient."

It looked so painful. When it was over he fell into a sort of puddle then he reformed, the others kept fighting while I ran over to check on him.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?"

"I need to help the others."

"You can't."

"help me up Alek, I need to fight."

I kissed his forehead then stood up.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

I kicked his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. I am the world's worst girlfriend. I turned away from him and looked at Chase one last time.

"Enough."

"Don't you give up?"

"I am not going to ask you to stop I just want to tell you that I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why MY father wanted nothing to do with you. I mean look at you, nothing more than a cry baby."

"Shut up."

"I mean you must be bad. He wanted nothing to do his precious little heir. Must have known you would be nothing more than a useless jackass."

"Enough!"

"You're even stupid enough to fall into my trap."

"What?"

"Turn around."

As soon as he turned and looked behind him he was hit. Reid, Tyler and Pogue with their hands joined sent a huge wave of power at him. Chase was thrown into the rafters that exploded on contact. Tyler and Pogue carried Caleb out of the barn while Reid dragged me and pulled me out. When we got outside the entire barn was engulfed in flames and smoke. We watched it burn until firefighters and cops arrived


	6. Ending

**And here, we come to an end. Thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed and alerted and everything...love you all lots! This story is all for Kris Knight, without KK I probable wouldn't have been able to finish the story so THANKS!**

"Alek get up."

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Brooke who was staring down at me.

"The guys are here. Come on."

"I will meet you downstairs."

Brooke walked out of my room and I got out of bed. I quickly did my hair and makeup then stepped into a familiar black dress. It turns out that Caleb's father willed Caleb his powers, killing himself to save his son. I haven't seen much of Caleb since he found out. I walked downstairs and into the living room. Aidan was on Tyler's lap watching TV.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's go little man."

Brooke, Aidan and I got into the back of Tyler's Hummer. The funeral had me flashing back to my parents funeral, Caleb remained at his mother's side the entire time. After the service everyone went back to the Danver's. I was sitting with Aidan and Sara when Caleb's mom came over to me. Making sure Sara had her eye on him I walked into the hallway with her.

"Alek, can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure Evelyn."

"Will you go talk to Caleb? He shut himself in his room."

"I'll talk to him."

I checked on Aidan one more time then made my way upstairs to Caleb's room. I knocked gently on the door but gained no response. So instead I opened the door and walked into the dimly lit bedroom. Caleb was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him.

"How's your head?"

"Bruised. That was a hell of a kick."

"I am so sorry about that, but if you had used so soon after…."

"You shouldn't have to protect me from anything."

"It's in my nature. Talk to me Caleb, please."

"I don't think I am good for you."

"What?"

"Maybe I should stay away from you and Aidan, maybe you would be better off."

"No, Caleb you can't."

"Why not?"

"I was scared at first yes I can admit that but I got over it. I need you Caleb, I need you because I have no idea what to do when Aidan turns 13. I need you because you make me happy and you treat my brother and my best friend like they are two of the most important people in your life. I need you because no matter what day or time if Reid or someone calls you, you are there for them. I need you because I fell completely head over heels in love with you."

"But what if I turn out like my father?"

"You won't. You are too good Caleb, you will never be like your dad."

"I can't risk hurting you."

"Okay, at the risk of sounding total Twilight, you leaving me would hurt me."

"Twilight?"

"A series that you will read one day. Caleb, please just take my hand and come down stairs."

He hesitated for a second then took my hand. As we were walking down the stairs he leaned closer to me.

"I love you too."

**Six months later:**

"Reid, you promised he wouldn't get hurt."

"Basketball is vicious, that little prick of a nine year old elbowed him."

I looked past Reid to Aidan who was sitting on the counter while Brooke and Tyler iced his eye. I had signed him up for the youth summer basketball program run by the town. Caleb and Pogue coached the 11-14 year olds while Reid and Tyler coached the 7-10 years olds.

"I'm just happy he didn't hit back, again."

"I blame Brooke for his violent outburst."

I thought about that and then nodded my head.

"I believe that. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Adventure land, all Reid can talk about."

"Dude, it's food, games and fun."

"Right, come on Reid, your girl is waiting and I owe a certain brunette beauty dinner."

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Tyler.

"He should be fine Alek. I'll be home late."

"Have fun."

We all said goodbye then the three of them walked out of the house. I walked over to Aidan who had the blackest right eye.

"How you doing Champ?"

"I'm fine. When's Caleb coming over?"

"Soon so go up and shower okay?"

Aidan jumped off of the counter and ran upstairs. About five minutes later Caleb walked in.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"How's Aidan?"

"Black eye. I am pretty sure he is proud of it too. Too much time with you and the guys I guess."

"At least we didn't buy him a whole new wardrobe."

"Okay so Brooke, Sara and Kate went a little overboard. Now Aidan truly is a little pimp."

Caleb laughed and pulled me into the living room so we could sit in the chair together.

"So, I am thinking pizza, a movie and ice cream. Then when little man goes to bed we have our own fun."

"Danvers, I love how your mind works."

"Please, you love everything about me."

"True. Hey, do you think that if Chase never came around and my parents never died that you and I would have met?"

"Definitely. You see, you and I belong together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to State next year Alek."

"Caleb no, no way can you think of not going to Harvard because of me."

"Not just you. Well, You and Aidan. The guys are going there, Brooke is going there, the girls are going there."

"Caleb."

"Hey, my life so my choice. I choose to spend as much time as possible with you and Aidan and I choose to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"You Danvers, are to smooth for your own good."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It means that I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get the boy and eat some food."

I laughed but let him pull me up off of the couch. It's amazing how much your life can change in a year. As I watched Caleb and Aidan race to his car I couldn't help but laugh. Only in Ipswich would spending all of your time with Warlocks not be a cause for concern.

**And it comes to an end. Pictures in my profile. And to Emma Rose yes i got the name and character typer from One Tree Hill....i have a total girl crush on Sophia Bush **


End file.
